


Поймать Обратного Флэша

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, F/M, Female Cisco Ramon, Genderswap, Minor Barry Allen, Minor Caitlin Snow, Minor Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, One-Sided Relationship, Young Eobard Thawne
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Шумно вибрируя, Обратный Флэш двинулся на неё. Рамон вжалась в горячий металл и зажмурилась. Только не в сердце... Пожалуйста, только не снова...
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Eobard Thawne
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624231
Kudos: 2





	Поймать Обратного Флэша

**Author's Note:**

> #4, четверг, условия «Эобард Тоун х Франциско Рамон (Гет, G)».

— Ладно, попробуем ещё раз... — Циска вздыхает, массирует ноющие от напряжения виски и выдыхает, глядя прямо в безжизненные глаза андроида: — Окей, Гидеон, как мне избавиться от твоего хозяина?  
— Зачем вам избавляться от мистера Аллена, мисс Рамон?  
— Да не от Барри! От гребучего Эобарда Тоуна!  
— Боюсь, я вас не понимаю.   
— Да что ж такое! — Циско стучит ладонями по панели.  
— Чем ты тут занимаешься? — Кейтлин заглядывает в Хранилище Времени и недоуменно смотрит на подругу.  
Та в ответ устало вздыхает и прощается с Гидеоном. Андроид бормочет стандартные слова прощания и выключается.  
— Да так, интересовалась кое-чем, — отвечает Франциска, покидая Хранилище.  
Кейтлин, бредущая рядом, понимающе кивает.  
— Хочешь поймать Обратного Флэша, — утвердительно замечает она.  
— Ну да, а что? И не думай отговаривать! — Циска фыркает возмущённо, вспоминая, как докатилась до жизни такой...

***

Это был обычный тихий день, ничем не примечательный... По крайней мере, так казалось с утра.  
Франциска собрала мусор по всей лаборатории и направилась на задний двор СТАР-лабс, к мусорному контейнеру. Раз в месяц кто-то из старлабцев сжигал всё, что в нём скапливалось. Рамон делала это уже не первый и даже не сто первый раз, поэтому вся погрузилась в себя, мечтая о том красивом голубом платье с полукруглым вырезом, которое видела в магазине праздничных вещей. Она так погрузилась в себя, что не заметила, как рядом пронеслось что-то очень быстрое, взметнув валяющиеся вокруг листья.  
Когда мусор догорел, Франциска тщательно закрыла контейнер тяжёлой металлической крышкой. Тяжело выдохнув, она повернулась к нему спиной и... вскрикнула от неожиданности и ужаса.  
В паре метров от девушки стоял высокий человек в жёлтом кожаном костюме. Его алые глаза, не мигая, гипнотизировали испуганную Рамон, а тело дрожало от вибрации.  
«Обратный Флэш!» — пронеслось в мозгу девушки. Сердце тут же испуганно сжалось и забилось быстро-быстро, как у пойманной птицы.  
Обратным Флэшем Франциска и её друзья называли ужасного спидстера из будущего, который вернулся в прошлое, чтобы уничтожить своего заклятого врага, Флэша. Долгое время «человек в жёлтом» не давал о себе знать — он убил Гаррисона Уэллса и, похитив его внешность, притворился погибшим учёным. Несколько лет Франциска и её подруга, Кейтлин Сноу, работали на этого мерзавца, который вжился в роль доктора Уэллса и, надо признать, дал им много полезных знаний. Но год назад девушки и их новый друг, Барри Аллен, разгадали тайну Обратного Флэша, и в результате тот погиб. Точнее... всем так показалось...  
Судя по всему, мерзавец нашёл способ спастись от парадокса и вернулся в Централ-Сити.  
— Чего тебе тут надо?! Убирайся к чёрту! — дрожа от страха, прошептала Рамон, угрожающе приподняв руки. По пальцам пробежались искры вайбера.  
Обратный Флэш продолжал хранить зловещее молчание. Вибрируя, он перевёл взгляд на руки девушки, потом снова уставился прямо ей в глаза. Франциска, сжавшись, практически прижалась спиной к контейнеру, чувствуя опаляющий куртку жар. Она не тешила себя иллюзиями. Жёлтый спидстер был сильнее, намного сильнее — чтобы победить его, Барри просил помощи у двух сильнейших супергероев. А она, Франциска, совсем недавно открыла в себе сверх-силы и ещё практически ничего не умела.  
Шумно вибрируя, Обратный Флэш двинулся на неё. Рамон вжалась в горячий металл и зажмурилась. Только не в сердце... Пожалуйста, только не снова...  
— Циска, что с тобой?  
Тёплая ладонь легла на плечо. Франциска резко раскрыла глаза и испуганно уставилась на Барри. Красный спидстер встревоженно хмурил зелёные глаза, глядя на подругу с явной тревогой.  
— В лаборатории зазвонил маячок, что отвечал за тебя. Ты чего-то сильно испугалась. Что случилось? — повторил Барри, оглядываясь по сторонам и не убирая с плеча Рамон успокаивающей руки.  
— Я... я... Кажется, я видела Тоуна, — пролепетала Франциска.  
— Тоуна? — Барри нахмурился. — Но он же умер.  
— Я знаю! Но... Но это точно был он! Красные глаза... жёлтый костюм... Барри, мне страшно, — девушка прижалась к другу, в панике сглатывая. — Он хотел убить меня!  
— Тс-с-с, Циска, не бойся. Мы защитим тебя, — Барри успокаивающе погладил её по голове, ещё настороженно оглядев окрестности. — Этот гад пожалеет, что вернулся с того света!.. Как бы он это ни сделал...

— Не смей ко мне приближаться! — прошипела Франциска, направляя на нежданного посетителя копию криопушки капитана Холода.  
Обратный Флэш остановился, с интересом оглядывая дрожащее в руках девушки оружие. Он даже перестал вибрировать. А Рамон с досадой и страхом подумала, что некому будет её защитить — все разошлись по домам. С момента первого появления жёлтого спидстера прошло немногим больше двух месяцев, и ребята — даже Франциска — решили, что девушке появление Обратного Флэша просто показалось. Как оказалось, нет.  
— Ты боишься меня, — бархатным низким голосом резюмировал спидстер, не спеша приближаться.  
Франциска сглотнула, но не отступила, ещё крепче вцепившись в криопушку.  
— Похоже, мы знакомы, — продолжал размышлять Обратный Флэш. — Полагаю, моя будущая версия наломала тут дров, да?  
В СТАР-лабс оглушительно взвыла тревожная сирена — очевидно, охранная система наконец-то обнаружила в здании враждебного мета-человека и оповестила об этом старлабцев.   
Обратный Флэш замер, прислушиваясь к визжащим звукам. А может, и к чему другому — Рамон знала, что Барри реагирует на тревогу в течение первой минуты, а спидстеры чувствуют приближение себе подобных.  
— Циска, это ты подняла тревогу? — Барри ворвался в лабораторию через пару мгновений после того, как алая молния стремительно вылетела из неё же.  
Рамон почувствовала, как у неё дрожат колени. Хрипло выдохнув, она без сил опустилась на пол.  
Барри всё понял без слов. Сердито сдвинув брови, он молниеносно унёсся проверять помещения. Но Франциска почему-то была стойко уверена, что друг никого в здании уже не обнаружит.

Франциска замерла, увидев на столе то, чего точно сама не клала. Возле полуразобранного механизма, над которым девушка безуспешно билась уже который месяц, стояла огромная банка желейных бобов Jelly Belly.  
— Э-э-э... — Рамон подошла ближе, непонимающе хмурясь. Из знакомых такой подарок ей мог сделать только Барри — Кейтлин не одобряла увлечение подруги жевательными конфетами. Но у Барри и Айрис был медовый месяц, а зная характер новоиспечённой Уэст-Аллен, Франциска не сомневалась, что мужа та не отпустит от себя ни на секунду. Да и с чего Барри дарить ей что-то? День рождения не скоро...  
— Прости, нас тогда прервали... — послышался за спиной тихий голос.  
Волосы Франциски встали дыбом от страха. Он резко обернулась и угрожающе приподняла ладони.  
— Эй-эй, я пришёл с миром! — поспешно произнёс Обратный Флэш. Сегодня он снял маску, и Франциска с изумлением увидела совсем юное лицо человека, которого не хотела бы никогда видеть.  
— Ты... юнец! — вздохнула она, не спеша, впрочем, опускать руки. Рамон уже знала, что жёлтому спидстеру нельзя доверять — у него было много тузов а рукаве, и смена внешности являлась лишь одним из них.  
— Я был прав — ты знаешь меня, — удовлетворённо заметил Обратный Флэш. — Понятия не имею, что успела сделать тут моя взрослая версия, но лично я пришёл с миром.  
— Катись к чёрту! — справившись с дыханием, выкрикнула Франциска. Она не хотела ничего слушать — успела уже хлебнуть боли и предательства от этого человека. И плевала Рамон, что эта юная версия жёлтого спидстера ещё ничего не делала и даже не подозревала, в кого превратится со временем.  
— Да послушай! Я не хочу причи... — Обратный Флэш недовольно цокнул, услышав уже знакомые трели сирены. — Мы ещё встретимся, — пообещал он, кивая в сторону стола. — Кушай конфеты, пока не испортились.  
— С кем ты говорила? — Гарри, более дружелюбная версия доктора Уэллса с Земли-2, нарисовался на пороге, крепко сжимая свою пушку.  
— Это уже напрягает, — пробормотала Франциска, поняв, что Обратный Флэш снова исчез в неизвестном направлении.

Следующие месяцы Рамон провела в сильном напряжении. Обратный Флэш стал появляться буквально каждый день — очевидно, ему было любопытно пообщаться с кем-то из двадцать первого века. Беда в том, что самой Франциске любопытно не было — всякий раз, когда жёлтый спидстер появлялся поблизости, сердце девушки начинало суматошно рваться из груди, а в горле застревал вязкий комок. Эта версия Обратного Флэша не трогала её, даже пыталась завести дружелюбный разговор, но память играла с Рамон злую шутку.  
— Знаешь, ты самая молчаливая девушка, которую я когда-либо видел, — заметил однажды Обратный Флэш, снова появляясь в СТАР-лабс.  
— Неужели? — язвительно пробормотала Франциска, тут же повернувшись к нему лицом и напрягшись.   
После разговора с Кейтлин прошла пара дней. Немного поразмышляв, Рамон набросала план поимки жёлтого спидстера. В её представлении он был несложен: раз уж эта версия Обратного Флэша была дружелюбней изначальной, поддержать с ней разговор, подойти ближе и ввести ему сыворотку, временно отключающую силы спидстера. Сирена к тому времени точно зазвонит, и Рамон сможет передать «желтуна» прилетевшему на помощь Барри.  
— У тебя было много знакомых девушек? — осторожно поинтересовалась Франциска, мелкими шагами приближаясь к застывшему посреди комнаты парню. С каждым шагом, который приближал её к жёлтому спидстеру, сердце девушки билось всё отчаянней и панически. Франциске хотелось открыть брешь и сбежать на другую Землю, но план нужно выполнять. Почему-то Обратный Флэш приходил только к ней, значит, только она могла избавится от него.  
— Да не особо. Но ты — самая интересная, — Обратный Флэш склонил голову набок, глядя на Рамон с нежностью.  
Франциска чуть не запнулась, увидев в умных глазах эту человеческую эмоцию.  
— В каком смысле? — настороженно поинтересовалась она, подойдя к спидстеру почти вплотную.   
— Ты мне нравишься, — честно ответил Обратный Флэш.  
Франциска почувствовала, как сердце её проваливается куда-то вниз. «Ты мне нравишься»... Тот, злой и бессердечный лже-Уэллс, тоже говорил так — и это не помешало ему пронзить её сердце.  
— А ты мне... нет, — глухо прошептала она.  
Сирена истошно заорала, почувствовав наплыв тёмной энергии. Обратный Флэш вздрогнул. В следующий миг Франциска сделала незаметное движение рукой и вонзила в плечо спидстера иглу с сывороткой.  
— Ай! За... что?.. — Обратный Флэш качнулся и завалился на пол, круглыми глазами глядя на отскочившую девушку.  
— За всё хорошее, — тихо произнесла Рамон.  
В лабораторию стремительно ворвалась рыжая молния. Обратный Флэш попытался встать, но в сыворотку Франциска вмешала немалую дозу транквилизатора — ноги жёлтого спидстера начали разъезжаться в стороны, а перед глазами возникла белёсая пелена.  
— Тоун! — Барри, метая молнии из глаз, подошёл ближе. Франциска же, напротив, обошла стол и спряталась за влетевшим в залу Гарри.  
— Сажай его в Кольцо! — скомандовала Кейтлин, тоже возникая в лаборатории.  
— А ну, иди-ка сюда! — Барри схватил засыпающего Обратного Флэша за капюшон костюма и рванул вверх. — Попался!  
Жёлтый спидстер кинул на Франциску тоскливый взгляд, и та вздрогнула.  
— Не бойся, он больше не причинит тебе вреда, — Кейтлин сочувственно обняла подругу за плечи.  
«Почему же у меня такое чувство, будто я предала его?» — подумала Рамон. План, показавшийся ей вначале таким безупречным, больше не приносил девушке радости.


End file.
